


Sing Me To Sleep,I'll See You In My Dreams

by Yuzuki_Kira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Detectives, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Please Don't Hate Me, Time Skips, Tsukki might die, kuroo tsukki is the main focus in this story, mafia, platonic Akkashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuki_Kira/pseuds/Yuzuki_Kira
Summary: He wasn't breathing.He Just . . . wasn't





	1. Be Careful With My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was mean for Kuroo's birthday but I didn't get to finish writing it yesterday due to writer block.I'm not sure how to tag so feel please to point it out if I tag wrongly.
> 
> Also the actual story will started in chapter 2 but it's better to read chapter 1 first to understand this story better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History of Kuroo and Tsukki from high school to college life before the actual angst took place.

The time when Kuroo had first meet Tsukki,his first thought was that he's beautiful.His eyes is a lovely shade of gold,his beautiful blond hair shining bright under the sun ray and he had almost wonder if he's from heaven or hell.His skin was a soft shade of white.He had wonder what it feel liked to have that skin pressed flushes closed to him.His sharp witted tongue amused him.He's not the usual omega he had meet. He's different in a good way.Kuroo understand that Tsukki didn't like being an omega.So he had kept his feeling to himself.Not wanting to lose him.He had Tsukki phone number on the second practice match.It had took him time, trying to convince him to give his phone number. Bokuto had been loud as always,Akaashi being a beta, tried to control the situation since Tsukki's the only omega there aside from Hinata, who was the mate of their setter. After the training camp,he had spend most of his time bothering him with sappy words and cute kitten photos which seem to irritate Tsukki.He had threaten Kuroo that he would block his number if he kept on sending him messages around midnight but he never did.

 

The time when he confessed to Tsukki was one of the memory that he would never forget.He have made a sudden visit to his house just to confess at his doorstep while Tsukki's brother, Akiteru and his mom pretended that they weren't watching from the window.Tsukki has rolled his eyes before they went to a nearby cafe.Kuroo got to know the omega more.He know his favorite cake is strawberry shortcake,how he was a Dino nerd and about his brother lied.Before they went back,they had talked about volleyball and advice.He had kissed Tsukki at the doorstep without asking first and Tsukki seem to be frozen in shocked. Kuroo had apologized and confessed to him.Tsukki hadn't said anything which worried Kuroo who fear that he had been rejected by Tsukki.He was at the train station, waiting for his train to arrive when he heard him.Tsukki face was red from running .Kuroo didn't put his expectations high as he waited for Tsukki to say something.Silence filled the air as Tsukki stared at him with adorable blushing face that had almost made Kuroo want to kiss him again.Kuroo watched Tsukki twitched shyly, the way he wrung his hands nervously(he found out Tsukki's have a habit to do that when he's nervous), the way he tried not to make direct eye contact with Kuroo had Kuroo lips twirled up into a smirk. Maybe there's still hope.When the train arrived, Kuroo said his goodbye but not before Tsukki pulled him into a soft kiss.Murmuring his answer before Kuroo cut him off and kissed him back passionately.He had missed the train and stayed overnight at Tsukki's house.Akiteru had been giving him a long talk to never hurt his baby brother's heart or else talk.They have a long conversation after that about Kuroo's plan after high school. Tsukki had been asleep when Kuroo came into his room silently. A futon laid out not far from his bed.Kuroo had kissed Tsukki forehead. Murmuring goodnight and I love you before laying down on the futon.He had not realized how Tsukki had opened his eyes slowly in daze before falling back into a deep slumber.

 

The time when Tsukki blocked Ushijima's spike had changed Tsukki's point of view. Bokuto being louder than usual and Akaashi was smiling which was rare while Kuroo had felt like a proud boyfriend. He had visited Tsukki the next day hugging him and kissing him with affection until Tsukki's mother called them down for lunch.They spend the rest of the day snuggling under the blanket as Kuroo kissed Tsukki injured hand while Tsukki slept peacefully. He had help tended to the wound and murmured apology when Tsukki winced and hold his knee to hold himself from cursing.Looking at the wound makes his heart swell with proudness and pain.Tsukki had been clingy that night where they slept on the same bed.Kuroo had happily hugged him back.Whispering praises and littering his face with affectionate kisses.He had never get tired of doing that.Not even when they got old and retires from the world.Before he went back,he had gave Tsukki a cat plushy,big enough for Tsukki to cuddled in his slept.Tsukki had wonder how Kuroo had kept that hidden without him seeing it.It smelt just like Kuroo and Tsukki spend the rest of the cold night with the plushy without Kuroo being by his side.

 

The time when Tsukki was on his last year of high school,he was the captain of Karasuno with Yamaguchi as the vice captain and Yachi as the manager.They had Hinata as the ace and Kageyama as the best setter. Their senpai used to pop in when they aren't busy with their college life just to check the volleyball team.Tsukki had a hard time handling the new first year that had entered.Most of them were beta but the amount of omega seem to increase somehow among them and there's only a few alpha.This time, Kuroo came to watch the international together with Tsukki's brother even though Tsukki told them not to bother coming.When the last point went to Karasuno, they were practically cheering and hugging him.But his eyes was only focus to a certain guy.His alpha.Kuroo Tetsurou.Before they went back, Kuroo met Tsukki and he lifted him up in joy which made Tsukki squeaked in surprise and held Kuroo's shoulder so that he won't fall.Hugs and kisses happened after Tsukki protest to be put down.It was enough to show how emotional the situation was.No words was needed just action that spoke.Tsukki's teammates pretended they weren't watching while Yamaguchi took some pictures and sent it to Kenma, who sent it around.Tsukki had always said that he hated his teammates despite how he cares about each one of them.The joy in their teammates face after the international was priceless.All their hard worked had been paid and Tsukki for once show his emotion to everyone.The genuine smile on Tsukki face had surprised the volleyball team.One of the first year even said if he smile more they will surely love him more.But Tsukki had Kuroo.And Kuroo's love toward him is enough.That night they had make out.Solving their sexual frustration for not being able to see each other for a long time.Longing for each other warm and touches.They fell asleep,exhaustion claiming them as Kuroo spoon Tsukki in his sleep.

 

The time when Kuroo had became a detective, Tsukki was in his last year of college. Kuroo had wanted to invited Tsukki to move in with him after Tsukki graduate from college.They had bond and mate but Tsukki had prefer staying near the college he was studying with Akaashi.Kuroo wanted Tsukki to move in with with him after his last year and Tsukki finally agreed.But some misunderstanding happened.Kuroo had stormed out of Tsukki's apartment,upset and angry.Tsukki had watched in surprised when Kuroo leave the dorm.He had never expected Kuroo to get angry.What Tsukki didn't known waa that Kuroo had a long day.The case of the mafia that Kuroo had been assign to had lead to dead end.It's almost one week since he have investigated the mafia but he had no proof to bring them to custody.They had fought even argued a few time but Kuroo being an understanding person he was,would apologized first,sometime Tsukki would apologize first before he did.They had talked and solved it out.But this time, it was Kuroo's fault.He shouldn't have raised his voice.It had been a terrible weeks and today didn't make any difference.Damn,Kuroo didn't even remember what had they been arguing about.But his mind was so messed up and he shouldn't have agreed to visit Tsukki that night..He didn't even realized how Tsukki was worried with Kuroo sudden raised of voiced before he stormed out.He didn't saw the way Tsukki hand unknowingly curled protectively over his lower tummy.Covering a tiny swollen there.Tears lining down his cheek.Guilt hit Kuroo hard when he get into his car and drove away.His breath uneven as he thought backed to what had happen back then.His hands clenched around the car steering wheel.What had he done this time.

 

The time when Kuroo stepped out of his apartment and never looked back had Tsukki breath hitched.Nausea swirled in him had Tsukki ran to the bathroom to empty his stomach from whatever he had ate a while ago.He had called Kuroo once he found out the great news.Akaashi had been kind enough to gave him space to talked with Kuroo that night.But he never expect that to happen.When he was sure that he wouldn't be vomiting again,he curled up his body into a ball.Tears silently sliding down his cheek.He had thought that he would be able to talk about it.But it seem like he was wrong.He didn't even get to mention about the news when the misunderstanding happen.He stayed curled up for a long time.Waiting for Akaashi to return as his eyes dropped low.Akaashi had been beyond surprised when he arrived at the apartment he shared with Tsukki.The door was unlocked which was rare since Tsukki never let that happen.The apartment was quite than normal.Omega distress seem to hang heavily on the air.Akaashi's beta instinct took over as he found Tsukki curled up in the bathroom.He looked so fragile and broken,Akaashi had hugged him right away and murmured soothing words.They seat still like that for a while.Akaashi had kissed Tsukki head while rocking him a bit.Calming the omega even though his eyes seem to stared blankly at the tile.He silently wondered what happen.He had never seen Tsukki look so broken and hurt as he wonder what had Kuroo done this time.That night Akaashi has spend the whole night comforting Tsukki.Tsukki had mention what happened a while ago.His hand cradling the untouched coffee drink.His face was paler than usual,trace of tears visible on his cheek.

 

"Just give him some time.It looked like he's having a rough week,"Akaashi said while squeezing Tsukki's hand reassuringly.

 

He smiled bitterly back to Akaashi and nodded softly."I understand. But please don't tell Kuroo about this,"Akaashi had nodded and pulled Tsukki into another warm hug as another trail of fresh tears fell down.

 

The time after Kuroo's visited was filled with Akaashi taking care of Tsukki.He had only left to buy house stuff and food nearby.He had tried calling Kuroo but he never picked up.Bokuto had been sorry and kind enough to help when heard what had happen between Kuroo and Tsukki.He had tried speaking with Kuroo but he didn't seem to be listening at all.Kenma had heard of what happen from Akaashi and it spread to Kageyama and Daichi and soon almost everyone in the police division had heard of it.They known better than to spoke to Kuroo about that.So no one ever talked about it.Tsukki had not been better.He had not done much most of the time and spend most of his time reading and avoiding almost everyone who had come to visited him to looked after him.They all respected his decision not to tell Kuroo about the new presence in Tsukki's body.The night when Akaashi had went out to buy Tsukki his favorite cake,the door bell rang and Tsukki had been the one answering it as he thought it was Akaashi.But instead a few unknown alpha guy was standing in front of him.They looked menacing and Tsukki had closed the door but one of the guy had put his foot between the door.Tsukki eyes widen in fear as the door was pushed roughly which caused Tsukki to fell back on his bottom.He might looked tall but he didn't had much strength like those alpha who had stepped into his house and grabbed him with vice gripped. His mouth was covered with a clothes.His struggled was a futile attempt as his consciousness slowly leaving his body.He laid limped in their hands and they had dragged Tsukki out from the apartment, closing the door behind them before walking away like nothing had happened

 

A black van drove away from the parking lot,almost hitting Akaashi who had just walked out of his car.He stared suspiciously at the van.He never saw that van before.Something didn't seem right.Akaashi went to the elevator with the cake box in his other hand.He can imagine Tsukki's expression when he see the cake.When arrived in front of the apartment he shared with Tsukki,he tried unlocking the door only to found it unlocked. That was weird.This was the second time Tsukki had left the door unlocked. He stepped into the apartments and realized that the television was still playing. Tsukki's nowhere in sight.

 

Maybe he's asleep.Akaashi thought sadly.

 

He stepped in quietly and off the television before walking toward the kitchen and stuff the cake into the refrigerator.Akaashi peeked into Tsukki room and saw him buried under the dino blanket.He sighed at the view before closing the door behind him.Unaware of the danger that had happened toward Tsukki.


	2. I Said,Maybe You're Gonna Be The One That Saves Me (part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no lie that will remain to be hidden forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I just wrote that.This story is longer than expected.Everytime I wrote a new chapter,more idea strike me.

It was like any ordinary day for Sawamura Koushi but when he received a brown letter with Tsukki's name scribbled on the front, he wondered why the letter was sent to him instead of Tsukki.The inside has a few pieces of photo pinned on a folded paper.His eyes widen when he saw the symbol printed on the paper.He had seen that symbol on Daichi's report regarding a dangerous mafia roaming around Tokyo selling the government private information.The omega's hands tremble when he turned the pictures around. He was worried when Daichi, Kuroo and Kageyama were assigned to solve the case since they still haven't found any proof to catch them yet. .He had almost thought the pictures would be something threatening.When he saw the shade of blonde hair,he thought he would had faint if not for Ennoshita gripped on him soothingly and calmly guide him to the couches to sat down.The beta had saw the pictures too but he handle it better than Koushi who started cupping his mouth as he whimper.His breath seem to hitched as he stared at the pictures.Ennoshita gently took the picture away from Koushi's trembling hands and placed it on the coffee table.He turned Koushi around so that they are eyes to eyes.

 

"Koushi, calm down. Look at me. We will inform Daichi about this okay? Everything is going to be fine." Ennoshita said calmly, thought his heart was beating faster than normal that he knows that everything is not fine. 

 

Koushi's phone rang the same time Ennoshita's phone also rang.Ennoshita moved away to receive the call.Akaashi's named flashed on the caller's ID.Koushi never expected Akaashi to call him.Sure they have talked a few times when he visited Tsukki.But they weren't that closed.Something must have happened toward Tsukki. 

 

"Koushi speaking," 

 

"Koushi,is Tsukki with you?"Koushi felt like his heart had stopped beating. 

 

“N . . . no,why?"He stuttered. 

 

“I-I'm afraid that Tsukki had ran away.I had tried calling the other if Tsukki's staying over there at their house but most of them had no idea where he is .He can't be going to Kuroo's place because there's no way he will do that since the misunderstanding."He sound tired."He didn't take anything important with him though.His purse still here which seem weird since he didn't even leave any notes,"Akaaahi kept on rambling in worried while Koushi stared at the pictures on the table."Hello?Koushi?Are you still there?Kou-,"The phone slipped away from his grasped when he put two with two. 

 

Tsukki had not ran away.He was kidnapped.

 

"Koushi!"Koushi looked up at Ennoshita,who was still holding the phone.   
His face was etched with worries as he said,"It's Hinata.He said he received the same brown paper with the same content,"

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Kuroo sat in silence in his office.Staring at the ceiling doing nothing. Daichi shook his head when he passed through Kuroo's office.He decided he had enough seeing Kuroo like that and walked into the office before taking a sit in front of Kuroo. 

 

"Hey," he started 

 

"Tell me Daichi,what had I done wrong this time,"Kuroo said without casting a glance at him. 

 

"Well for once,you're an asshole.I'm sure you know that.But you really need to go home or go and visit Kei.No wait.You should visit Kei first," 

 

"I can't,"Kuroo said in a dead voice."He must have hate me

 

"Oh for goodness' sake.Get yourself together will you?Do you really think he would have hated you just because you told him that you hate him?"

 

"You don't know him well Daichi," 

 

"Maybe.But I'm sure he understand that you're having a rough week.But what I know is that Tsukki's not the kind of person who will hate a person without listening to the person explanation.You had know him more than me.You should have know what will he do in this situation,"Kuroo sighed and closed his eyes. 

 

"You're right.I will try to talk to him today,"Daichi smiles reassuringly.

 

When Daichi phone rang,he was surprised to see it was Koushi was the one that had called him.Usually, he wouldnt call him during his work unless there is something important going on. 

 

"Daichi,"Koushi nervous voiced caused Daichi to stood up. 

 

Kuroo opened his eyes when he sense the alpha distress and looked at Daichi worries expression as he spoke silently with the caller.

 

"Daichi,you need to come back now!There's something you need to see.Call Kageyama and Kuroo as well please,"Daichi felt his blood run cold.

 

What's going on Koushi?Are you hurt?" 

 

"We will talk about that later. I still need to call Akaashi and Hinata. Please be quick." He said before ending the call. 

 

Kuroo stood up when he saw how worried Daichi had looked.It must be Koushi who have called him and it seemed like something's not right going on.

 

"Kuroo,"His voice sound gruff.He coughed and tried again."Get Kageyama and drive to Suga's apartment. I will follow shortly after," 

 

"Right.Did something happen to Koushi-san?"Kuroo asked as they walked out from his office

 

I'm not sure.But I hope it's not something bad."Daichi said before he part with Kuroo who went to the other way to call out to Kageyama while he went to his place.

 

Daichi slumped down on a chair and sighed. He have been worried about Koushi's safety since he have been promoted as a detective.Being a detective has its own risk and he's afraid that those risk was his mate and their child safety.Even though Sawamura and Koushi had decided to let their child under his parent care for a weeks so that their child can get accustomed to their grandparent.But still who will know what will happen in the future.He could not afford losing Koushi nor their child. 

 

When Kuroo and Kageyama arrived  at the apartment that Koushi live in with Daichi,they were surprised to see Akaashi who had opened the door.His expression unreadable.Kageyama rushed to Hinata's side when he saw his mate and Sugawara sitting huddled up, spreading a distress atmosphere to their surroundings.Hinata whimpered and buried his face into Kageyama shoulder.Kageyama nestled his head on the shorter male's head.Kissing it softly and rubbing soothing circle motion on his back.Slowly the omega started relaxing on Kageyama touched.Sugawara stood up and hugged Kuroo

 

"Thank you for coming as soon as possible,"Koushi said before letting go of him before looking behind him in confusion."Where's Daichi?"

 

"That,uh yeah,"Kuroo coughed awkwardly."Daichi's on his way.He told us to go first,"Koushi sighed with relieved.

 

"Please take a seat,I will make some tea,"Akaashi followed Koushi into the kitchen to help.

 

Akaashi stared at Koushi as he boiled the water and grabbed a pot and a few cups.He was still shaking but not as bad as just now when he arrived with Hinata who had been quite at the whole journey clutching a brown letter.Hinata had never been this quite since Akaashi know him since high school.Something must have happened to make him scared.He had not questioned him about that letter and drove silently until they arrived at Koushi's apartment.Ennoshita looked at Hinata and smiled reassuringly as he ushered both of them to enter.Koushi sat at the sofa,trembling but it was not because of the temperature.When he saw Hinata,he hugged him as Hinata asked if Kageyama would be alright. They haven't explained anything to him yet but he got the feeling that it had something to do with Tsukishima's disappearance.

 

"We shouldn't tell Kuroo about the picture not even the brown letter,"Akaashi said.

 

Koushi jolted and almost dropped one of the cup.He looked at Akkashi with wide eyes.He shook his head as his shoulder dropped and he placed the cups carefully on a tray.

 

"He won't be able to accept it,"Koushi said silently but Akkashi heard it.

 

"Unstable emotion will only lead to foolish act. Kuroo might get killed and worse, they won't be able to save Tsukki." Akaashi concluded.

 

"So you're saying that we should lie to Kuroo that Tsukki ran away?" Koushi asked.

 

"It's for his own good! You know how he feels about Tsukki and the fact that he won't sit still when he knows about Tsukki's pregnancy and would make the situation worse." Koushi closed his eyes and sighed.

 

"Fine.We should inform Hinata about this,"

 

"I will get him." Koushi watched Akaashi disappear from the kitchen to the main room to call Hinata.

 

It's for his own good.

 

"So,is anyone going to tell me what's going on right now?"Kuroo said as he looked at Akaashi then Koushi and Hinata who was sitting on Kageyama lap.

 

Just a moment ago, Akaashi, Hinata and Koushi had discussed about the lie they would tell Kuroo and thank goodness, Hinata were able to stay quiet the whole time while listening to their plan.Koushi had acted natural while balancing the tray with cups and tea in a pot while Akaashi,as usual expressionless while Hinata pretend like nothing had happen a while ago,he's getting back to his feet,he started acting like how he use to as he cuddled into Kageyama.

"Kuroo,"Koushi said and looked seriously at him."Now I need you to calm down first.It's Tsukki,"

 

Kuroo tensed in his seat."What happen to him?He's not hurt right?'

 

"No,"Akaashi said,his acting kicking out as he bowed his head lowed and said in a sad tone."He ran away,"

 

Silence.

 

"Why . . . ,"Akaashi shook his head."He didn't leave any notes did he?"His voiced sound weird.Every words seem to hung heavily on his tongue.

 

"No. I tried calling him but it went to voicemail instead. I also tried asking the others if they are staying at their house. Not even Yamaguchi or Kei's family know where he went." Akaashi clenched his hands. "It's all my fault. If only I have looked after him more carefully, this won't happen." Kuroo let out a shaky breath.

 

"N... No, it's not your fault, Akaashi. If anyone should take the blame, it will be me. I.. I will take responsibility. I will find him and bring him back. I promise."

 

"But how?You didn't even know where he is right now?"Kuroo stood up.

 

"Then I will just have to start searching for him,"He looked at Koushi,"Thanks for the tea,"

 

"You're welcome,"He followed Kuroo and watched him leave.

 

Its for his own good.

 

Daichi just arrived at the parking lot when he saw Kuroo's car drove away and wondered what had happen.Koushi was the one who opened the door this time when he pressed the doorbell.He looked relieved when he saw Daichi and hugged him before he ushered him inside."Come,I need to show you something,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's too short but I kind of run our of idea how to continue the conversation. 
> 
> prof read by: ThatAngstSinner

**Author's Note:**

> I planned it to be one short but it went longer than plan so It might be two or three chapter or more.So buckle up.Its going to be a long angst ride.
> 
> P/S : Forgive my terrible English usage.English isn't my first language.


End file.
